Home
by Sueona
Summary: Goku heard the monks talk and he wanted to understand. He goes to Sanzo and gets more than he thought he wanted. It was home to them.


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki and I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Smex.

Pairings: Sanzo/Goku

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Goku heard the monks talk and he wanted to understand. He goes to Sanzo and gets more than he thought he wanted. It was home to them.

Notes: Hello everyone. This is my first attempt writing Saiyuki. I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think of it.

It was dark and the last of the evening prayers were being said. He knew the monks were going to head to bed. For some reason he was wide awake. Light shone by the butt end of his cigarette, making shadows play across the walls. He heard their words every day. They wanted to know why he took in the boy who was nothing but trouble. He asked himself a million times. First he said that it was because the voice wouldn't shut up but now he was convinced it was something else. Those eyes drew him in like a moth to the flame. He leaned back, trying to block out everything around him. He needed sleep. He had some meetings to attend tomorrow. He heard his door creep open and asked, "What do you want monkey?"

"How did ya know it was me when I didn't say a word to ya?" The boy asked as he walked fully inside and shut the door. He knew his sun was leaving tomorrow and he would be stuck with these hateful monks. They whispered about him but he heard every word they said. He played dumb around everyone but he understood what they spoke of. The only person that wasn't hurtful was Sanzo.

Sanzo was ready to answer but shut his mouth. He heard the boy's voice calling out for him. Well, not out loud but in his head. The last thing he needed was Goku figuring out a way to be inside his head all the time. He turned away from the window, raising an eyebrow, stating, "Tell me what you want or go back to bed."

"Well it isn't me wanting something per say. Hmm. Well. I heard some monks say something but I don't understand. Ya always say to ask if I don't understand." Goku explained as he shuffled his feet across the floor. It was cold against his naked skin but it was pleasant to him. He knew not to step another foot inside if he wanted to be spared of the fan of doom. Those lavender eyes stared at him with an intense look that it was making different things happen to his body. He wasn't sure what it was. He didn't know how to ask Hakkai. So he kept his mouth shut about it all.

Something was calling for him to go near the boy. He stomped down the thoughts as he glared. It was night time and it could wait. He was ready to grab his fan but those eyes looked at him and the desire to hit the monkey stopped. Sanzo sighed and pointed to the bed. He could tell it was going to be a long discussion. Goku smiled at him and he had to look away. The boy was a fool to look up to him. He was mean and hurtful. Still the other looked at him in ways that he shouldn't. He turned to look back out the window at the full moon shining across the temple and asked, "What did they say this time?" He was aware that Goku heard what they said. He also knew the boy played an act a lot of times. Goku wasn't that naïve. He caught a glance once when a monk scorn the boy and making a joke out of something. The monk thought Goku wouldn't understand and at first neither did he. That thought ended when from the corner of his eye he caught a glare. This boy was not a kid even if he appeared to be one. Only silence filled the room. He fished out his pack and lit up another cigarette. He hissed, "Spill you stupid monkey or you can get the hell out of here."

Goku laid down ignoring the fierce glare sent his way. His room was always cold and lonely. He closed his eyes to stop feeling certain things. He explained his question, "Ya know I hear them. I understand some stuff. But I don't understand what they mean about me sharing ya bed. I have my own room." He heard a deep cough and he jumped up. He looked at his sun with such concern that made Sanzo glare intensified. He took a step back afraid he was going to get smack.

Sanzo rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to stop the headache that decided to make itself known. He took a hit of the cigarette, turning his eyes away from Goku. He looked out the window. He remembered rumors like that went around when his master was alive. He heard footsteps coming close to him. He turned his head not in the least surprised to find the monkey right up against him. Those eyes wanted knowledge. He sighed, "They meant we were sleeping together."

"I don't sleep with ya." Goku stated confused.

"Damn straight you don't." Sanzo mumbled. Goku tugged at his shirt, pleading with him to answer. Maybe he should have Hakkai teach the monkey about this. He turned his head back to the boy, stating, "I will have Hakkai explain everything to you while I am away."

"I like Hakkai and everything but I want to learn from you not him." Goku hissed. He wanted to learn everything from Sanzo. It was the only way for him. Somewhere inside told him this was familiar and safe.

"You have no idea what you just said to me about the entire topic." Sanzo snorted, finding this all amusing. It was strange indeed. He never found things amusing. Another thing, it was like this happened before but for the life of him he couldn't place where or when. He knew it was impossible since he only meet Goku when he set him free.

Goku growled, "I would understand if ya told me what those idiot monks meant." He was tired of being played for a fool. Before he could say another word or plead for his sun to answer, rough lips touched his. His eyes widened and he swore a fire sored throughout his body. He didn't understand and all he could do was stand there frozen in his tracks. When Sanzo pulled back, all he could do was stare at his sun.

"Do you still want to learn from me?" Sanzo asked. His mind was screaming at him but something about the kiss seemed right. He tried to push those thoughts away from him but he couldn't. He really didn't mean to kiss the monkey. He did it to shut him up but now it made a flame lick at his skin. Goku continued to look at him. He almost thought the boy fainted standing up but that thought disappeared as tan fingers touched those rosy lips. He was ready to take back his words but lips descend onto his, the first reaction from Goku. He pulled the long hair, making Goku pull back, whimpering. Those sounds were making his cock jump in excitement. He repeated unable to stop his desire flying inside of him, "Do you still want to learn from me?" He was giving one chance for Goku to back away.

Goku whimpered again. He wanted to taste Sanzo again. It was intoxicating. He heard the question being repeated again. His entire body felt like fire, too hot. He choked, "Want to learn from ya and only ya." He was pushed onto the futon and couldn't stop the whimper to escape his lips again. He watched as Sanzo came toward him. Those eyes were like a flame flashing in the dark room. It was the only thing he wanted to see at the moment. He swore he saw those eyes like that before but it disappeared before he could cling to it. He bit his lip as Sanzo leaned over him. He was startled and something was wrong. He whispered, "Hmm. Something wrong with me." He was scared.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow waiting for Goku to explain. Only silence met his ears, but he watched as gold eyes looked down between their bodies. He glanced down, wanting to laugh out loud. Something he hardly did if at all. He ran his hand over the budge poking through the boxers. He watched as hips thrust up and a loud moan escaped those rosy lips. He stated, "Feel good, right? Nothing is wrong. It is part of you. Needs, desire, and lust." What was he doing? Was this right? Of course, his mind shut down as small arms clung to him with a strong heat. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but it was far too late. He pushed down his body feeling shakes. He paused for a second and asked in a low voice, "Scared?"

Goku looked at his sun, seeing something different in those eyes. An image of someone with long blonde hair came to mind. As he tried to cling to the memory, it disappeared. He focused back on Sanzo. He didn't trust his voice and shook his head to answer. He felt safe and there was no fear. Sanzo leaned toward his neck and he tilted his head. As lips touched his skin, he groaned as his fingers dug into the other man's upper arms, "Sanzo."

"I am going to prove those monks right tonight. You are sharing my bed tonight and I am going to make you scream." Sanzo whispered into Goku's ear. He loved the way the monkey shivered. He licked at the earlobe, which got another moan escaping those lips that he knew wanted to speak but had no idea how.

Goku asked in a soft voice, "What does it mean?" He didn't really care if he kept feeling this good. Sanzo leaned up, looking at him. He hissed from losing the pleasing sensation. He tried to pull the man back down but his wrists were slammed to the bed. He knew he could break the hold but something told him not to.

Sanzo had to try to calm down his desire for a second. He would not show this to Goku until the other understood what it meant. He calmed down for a second and spoke in a haze, "It means sex." Goku tilted his head. He swore he had this conversation before. He continued, "To be together more than friends. Feeling pleasure of the flesh. Do you understand?"

Goku thought for a moment and asked, "Like what Gojyo does?"

"Yes though most people stay with one person." Sanzo responded. Goku tried to move his wrists but he grip tighter. The body below him squirmed. He put his full weight on top of the monkey. He stated, "You have to understand what I am going to show you. There is pain to it at first but it will get better."

Goku groaned as the weight pressed against him. He wanted to be shown again. He was okay with anything that meant being with the monk. He looked at his sun once again, trying to plead with him to show him more. It felt so good before. He growled when Sanzo made no move. He used his strength and flipped them over. Sanzo glared at him. He rubbed against the body to feel the same problem on Sanzo that he had. He hissed, "Show me. I am not weak and won't break."

Sanzo shoved Goku back to the bed, leaning over him. He knew that Goku held enough power to gain all he wanted from him. He whispered, "You will never be top in this. Know that now." No words needed to be said after his statement. He sealed those lips that were calling for him, pleading for him. This was wrong but for some reason it felt right. It was like he has been waiting for Goku. He dratted his tongue inside the wet mouth, swallowing up a loud moan from the other teen. He rocked his hips down, feeling the body below him squirm against him.

As the kiss was broken, Goku moaned loudly, "AHHH! SANZO!" This was all new but he wanted more. Fingers danced under his t-shirt, making him feel like a fire searing him. It was pleasant.

'_Goku.'_

He didn't understand but he heard it clear as day. It was Sanzo but at the same time wasn't. His fingers ran across the short blonde hair. Some part of him swore it was meant to be long. Goku tugged at the hair, moaning. His shirt was off of him, tossed somewhere in the room. He didn't care. He knew the entire temple would be hearing him but he didn't care and it seemed neither did Sanzo. Lips touched his skin on his chest and everything went blank. It felt so unreal but so right. It was like his soul called out for this man, waiting to be complete. He wanted to say it out loud but he doubted Sanzo would like those words.

Sanzo felt his body light up in flames as every moan escaped Goku's lips. Some part of him told him to stop but he couldn't think clearly at this point. He ran his hand down the toned stomach, feeling the body shiver against his touch. He held some power over this boy even though Goku was far stronger than him. He lifted his head, reminded of the beast that lives within this innocent soul when Goku hissed. It was like looking at Seiten Taisei. He teased, "Want something?"

Goku felt wonderful as those lips did something to him that he never thought possible. He wanted more. He ran his fingers over the black shirt, hissing, "More. Teach me more." He always went for what he wanted. Right this second, he wanted Sanzo. He did what the monk did as he lifted the black shirt up, seeing the pale skin under it. He wanted to taste it as well. He leaned forward, running his tongue over the abs. He heard a small groan. His eyes glanced up to see something totally different within Sanzo's orbs that he wanted to keep for himself.

Sanzo tossed his shirt to the floor, laying the monkey back onto the bed. Gold eyes held lust in them. He felt the need to be the only one to bring Goku to this state. It was consuming him. He started to kiss down the tan skin, not in the least bothered by Goku's voice raising. It would serve the monks right by what they said about them. He was proving them right tonight. He got to the nipples and bit down lightly on one which got Goku's entire body to arch to him. Goku was running his fingers through his hair.

'_Konzen.'_

What was that? It was odd. The name said but not out loud. The name was his but not. It made no sense to him. He wanted to figure it out but Goku was running his hands over his hair, making him feel shivers down his entire body. He paused for a second, swearing it was like they knew each other's sensitive spots already. He shook his head and moved down the body. Those boxers had to go and now. He pulled them off and tossed them onto the floor. He licked at the inner thigh, loving the groans, hisses, moans, and the other panting heavily. He knew this spot would drive the boy insane, forcing Goku to beg soon enough.

Goku couldn't take it anymore. It was too hot and he wanted something more. He wanted to lose all thought. He pleaded in deep breaths, "Please… Sanzo… Please." He felt a lick on his cock, making his entire body shake. He looked down, seeing those purple orbs looking straight at him. He groaned as the head was sucked into wet warmth. He gripped at the blonde locks, holding on for dear life. He groaned and moaned each inch taken inside that wonderful mouth.

It was making him feel hotter by the second as his hair was tugged at. He lifted himself up, hearing a growl from the boy sharing his bed tonight. Sanzo was ready to chuckle but stopped it. He pulled off his jeans, tossing them to the floor. He watched as Goku blushed. He grabbed some lotion that he kept by his bed for his skin. It will be good enough for them. He soaked his fingers in the lotion and went back down. He sucked at the cock as he slid a finger inside. He groaned by feeling the tightness around his finger. He heard Goku hiss and looked up to see some pain in those bright gold eyes. He stopped and asked, "Do you want to stop?"

Goku breathed deeply as he heard the question. It warmed his heart as Sanzo asked him. He looked down and shook his head. He wanted this more than he ever realized. It was like home finally coming to him. He felt them move again but slowly. The wet warmth wrapped around his aching cock. Stars were flashing behind his eye lids. It felt so familiar. He cried out as sparks throughout his entire body, "SANZO!"

Sanzo smirked around the hard cock. He pushed in some more fingers. He would try his best not to hurt Goku as much as possible. After a few minutes of teasing Goku, the boy screamed for him to continue. He lubed up his thick hard cock, groaning at his touch. He stared into those dazing eyes. They were calling for him. He lifted up the boy's legs, aligning himself up. He paused and Goku growled deeply. It was a turn on and he didn't need any words to understand the teen wanted this as much as he did. It was a shock he wanted this but like everyone else he also had needs. Usually he went out of the temple to find someone but it didn't feel right. He slowly entered, feeling nails dig into his upper arms. He hissed by the tightness and the nails drawing blood. The room smelt like sex and blood. It felt like he found home, a home he never thought he would have. He stayed still, letting Goku adjust but the other was making it difficult as he shifted his hips to gain more of him.

Goku couldn't believe the feeling. Yes, there was some pain but it didn't make a difference to him. He was home and alive. He wrapped his legs around the pale waist. Sanzo slowly pulled out and drove back inside with a force that made him see stars flashing in his sight. It was a great feeling to have. He screamed, "SANZO!" That was the only name in his head. He moaned loudly as something inside of him was hit with something larger. It was making fire race up his spine. He ran his nails down the sweaty pale back. He could smell blood but his mind wasn't letting him be concern about it.

Sanzo couldn't believe how turned on he was. He felt the nails dig into his skin, drawing blood and it was making him feel even more bothered. He knew he wouldn't last long but by rule he made the other go first. He grabbed Goku's cock, trying to make the other cum first.

Goku was losing his mind. His fingers grabbed the blonde locks, still thinking it should be long. His long hair was sticking to his back and face. He was losing all control over his body. He felt pressure build inside of him, wanting to break apart. He scream silently as the built up tension broke. Lips mushed against his and he felt something warm shoot inside of him. It felt great. That was the last thought that came as darkness claimed him into their arms.

An hour later, Sanzo was on the ledge again, looking out the window. His eyes would drat to the boy in his bed. He sighed. Goku was one to admire him for no other reason than because he freed him from the cave. Questions kept coming to his mind. Why did he sleep with the other teen? Usually he was good with his body demands. Second, he wasn't even in the mood. It was strange indeed. It was like someone was playing with them. He heard a small whimper from the bed. When he looked, he was not shocked to see gold eyes glancing around. He spoke deeply, "Go back to sleep."

"But you should be in bed too." Goku hoarsely said.

"I'll come after I'm done with my cigarette. Go back to bed." Sanzo growled. Goku rolled over, rubbing his back as he did it. In three seconds, snores came from the bed. He looked out the window, speaking, "Why?"

In the heavens, a female goddess was sitting there, trying to hold back her chuckles. She was the Merciful Goddess. Kanzeon looked down at the two, chuckling, "It is about time my dear nephew, Konzen." She looked away from the lower world, sighing to herself, "Maybe this time you would be able to make this work."


End file.
